divine_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Enthralled Dramcryx
The Enthralled Dramcryx is an aggressive mob which spawns in the Overworld . It only spawns at very low elevations, and regardless of light level. It is related to the Jungle Dramcryx and looks like a bigger purple version. Upon death, they drop Corrupted Shards, which are used to craft Corrupted Stones, which are then used in the crafting of Corrupted Tools, the Altar of Corruption and the Mysterious Clock. They also have a rare chance at dropping Arlemite Ingots. Combat The Enthralled Dramcryx is the strongest melee mob that you can find underground in the Overworld. It is so strong that it can kill an unarmored player in 2 hits. The player must be wearing decent armour (Realmite or above) and a relatively strong weapon (Diamond Sword or better) in order to have a good chance of being able to defeat this powerful adversary. The reach of its melee attack can sometimes be surprisingly far, and because it has a large amount of health, a suitable tactic to fight this creature is to spam click your sword on it to keep it at a distance. However, one can simply build a barrier of sorts to prevent it from ever reaching you while you can attack it with a sword or a ranged weapon (preferably an Anchor, as it has infinite durability and uses no ammunition). This can be done by making a hallway at least 4x1x2 in size, then dig one block down at the entrance and lead the Enthralled Dramcryxes to the hall and place a block in the top of the entrance once in the hole. Now just do as said previously and attack repeatedly until they die (it's best to kill a few Frosts to make a Frost Sword, since it can easily be obtained due to the Frost's horrible accuracy, and it does a moderate amount of damage compared to vanilla Minecraft weapons). Spawning and Farming Techniques *The Dramcryx only spawns at very low elevations so the best way to spawn it is to build a large spawning chamber (16x16 or greater) at roughly y=10 to y=5. *The spawning rooms should be well lit, so that vanilla mobs such as zombies and skeletons do not spawn. *You can then build a protected area in one of the corners of the chamber so that you can hit the Dramcryx without it hitting you. Keep in mind that its melee attack range is impressive, and he can attack you from over 1 block away, It does not matter what weapon you hit it with - but it should at least have decent durability for its damage. The most efficient weapon is the Corrupted Cannon because the corrupted shards they drop are used to make corrupted bullets (the gun's ammo). *Due to spawning mechanics in Minecraft, if you are close to these spawning rooms, no further mobs will spawn. However, since the Enthralled Dramcryx is one of the only sources of Corrupted Shards (and the more reliable of the two sources), this is the only farming method for it that is effective. *There is also a good chance that you will find other ores such as Rupee and Arlemite when creating these spawn chambers, so this method of spawning the Dramcryx has other benefits too. *Other underground mobs may spawn in these spawning rooms as well, such as the Caveclops, Cave Crawler and the Rotatick and occasionally, if the room is tall enough, Cyclops, and even The Eye , which may get in the way (unless you are farming for their drops too). *Another effective method to farm is to dig multiple spawn chambers in the following schematic way(this should be symmetrical 3x3 as on the scheme or 5x5(more effective): * *GRAY=cobblestone *RED=player corridor with 2 blocks high YELLOW=torch for light VIOLET=where dramcryx spawn (2 blocks high) DARKRED=The height requirement of The Eye (they spawn there too) *You can make it 3 blocks high to have Caveclops there too *Bottom level is where bedrock layer starts *This rooms should be build in long stripe of two rooms so while you farm on one side the other side will be close enough to spawn new mobs. (20-30 x 2 rooms makes farm non-stop) Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Cave Mobs Category:Melee Mobs Category:Overworld Category:Underground